lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Legofries/Lava Wood Farming Tips!
LAVA WOOD FARMING TIPS! :D This guide is the compendium to medium-higher level/tier money making! I shall warn you that the guide is complete. Prepare yourself for 1,500 words of high school essay; only difference being it's about the game, and it's armed with easy-to-understand HD pictures, two GIF's for unclear concepts, and bullet points to make yourself read and understand in an easier way. I'm sure you'll understand! In this guide, you will learn how to get astounding profits up to 30k just under an hour! (My record is 31k, but if you do better than me, jolly good show!) If you're that lazy, here. Fine, a TL;DR. "how2getmoniquik? go spam/farm luhva wud u skr00b" What do I bring? Vehicular concerns *Bring any truck you want. But, I strongly suggest at least one small trailer on the way. *Maximum is 2 trailers. Going downhill controlling more than three is a real hard job and a risk to all your wood, due to Roblox's awesome physics and the fact that you're on a land train with no tracks going downhill. Axes *At least bring something as good as a Hardened Axe or a Silver Axe (beta/alpha if you can). Cutting these kinds of tree takes a lot of time. *Got a fire axe? Bring that. That'll save a LOT of your time. *Only bring ONE axe. If you're not experienced going up the volcano obstacle course, you'll risk more than you think. Losing your axes very probable, and you should be prepared for the worst case scenario. Anything else? *If you have a fire axe, bring friends. Save their time and drop the lava wood (see "I'm up. What next?" section of this blog). The amount of trees up at the volcano could fill up at around two Val's Haulers/big trucks and at least two 531 Haulers/big trailers combined. *If you don't have a fire axe, bringing friends would be great, too. Use them as last resorts, or "If I die, please save my axe and/or drop wood for me". Going up the volcano! (IMPORTANT: If you think you can't make it up the volcano, like if your health is just too small to make it out/up, QUIT. That way you'll probably save your valuable axe. Think ahead of your decisions: the Roblox client only officially "quits" after about 2-5 seconds after exiting the game client.) *If you don't feel confident enough (yet) on climbing the volcano, bring a second vehicle. **Second vehicle strategies are useful if you plan on taking the small truck up the route, or if you just aren't used to farming lava wood as much as a no-lifer as me. **This is also convenient for last resort situations where your truck flips when taking the risky route down the volcano (see "Going down the volcano!; Figure 2.6" ) Taking note of boulders *If you see boulders at the entrance or players working nearby, do not go yet and wait at least 5 minutes for boulders to despawn. Refer to figure 2.1 and 2.2. *This is to ensure you have a swift and safe trip. Once the boulders despawn, you will have an easier trip up the volcano without having to deal with current spawned boulders from the trip of the previous volcano climber. Where do I drive? *WAIT! Don't go in yet. First, drop your trailers near the entrance (don't block it, of course). That'll make your trip up the volcano easier. Refer to figure 2.3. *Once inside, always drive on the left hand side of the path. *Boulders always roll on the right hand side, but this doesn't mean the left hand side is safer. Be careful or you might drive off the edge. Refer to figure 2.4. I'm in, do I keep going? *Bro, don't stop! Stopping may cause your truck to get stuck on wedges or even turn and get rolled over or blocked by the boulders. Full speed ahead! *If you get stuck and encounter boulders, go extremely right, scraping against the wall, and fit right into the space under the boulder. Note that this'll slow you down. Use this only as a last resort. I'm up. What next? *Thinking about bringing wood with your truck down the same path you used to get up? Nope, you do the fun way! Drop the trees down the volcano, down to where the flat area where you came from and where the entrance is. That way you'll be safer down there and you won't risk any more wood falling off the truck and wood won't block your way down the volcano. Refer to figure 2.5. Going down the volcano! *Either you take the safe way down, going back down the volcano, or you take the same way as the wood you've dropped. Only difference being you're dropping yourself and your vehicle. The former suggestion makes it safer for your truck to not flip over, but the latter is faster and more fun, but includes more risk. Refer to figure 2.6. Collecting the logs! *As I've said earlier, don't stack the wood on the top of the volcano itself. Go to the platform to where the trees have landed and where the entrance to the volcano is, then, that's the time you'll be safe to stack the wood. *This is a challenging part. It's a mix between how much you can put and how safe it'll be for the trip going down the hill. *Here are my techniques for good/reliable wood stacking. Note that you should bring down the logs appropriate for your sawmill. Bring down large logs ONLY if you have a Sawmax 02 or so. Small/medium trucks *For trucks like the Utility Vehicle/small truck and the Utility Vehicle XL/medium truck, put the wood "overhanging" to the back, and dug into the front. See figure 3.1. *If possible, put another on the top, with the same pattern as the previous wood. This could fit at least 3 wood reliably, and 3 more in a place where careless driving will tip it off. You could use this too with small trailers, too. *This way puts the wood in such a way to be resistant against downhill acceleration and gravity. *Note: for going uphill, you can flip the log's place to make it uphill resistant, like when you're going up the blue wood cave. Big trucks *For the big truck, or the Val's Hauler, stack the wood just like on figure 1, but sideways, with alternating patterns. Refer to figure 3.2. *This is good for both uphill and downhill going. *For the ... I'm no car expert! But the "protruding metal thing/hill that is there because there's a wheel" is something you can actually put to use. As shown on figure 3, using two small branches and one huge branch can make use of the truck's "thingy" effectively. Lava wood will be a lot bigger, making the figure's demonstration a lot more different, but I shall use Elm trees only as an example. *When you use my tactics, you will bring home almost ALL your good old wood! The ones put on top of the other do have a chance to fall, but not to worry. You have all the other stuff. *Do the same above with large trailers as well. Going back home! *This is a very tricky part. So, the W key, of course, gets your car going, right? The speed is limited at such a rate. Let's say the rate is, perhaps 30-40 km/h. So, your vehicle, going downhill, goes 30-40 km/h going downhill. But with THAT amount of wood, letting go of that accelerator/gas pedal will send you as fast as a cheese rolling down the hill. The gravity will push you down hard and momentum will make your truck hard to control. *And, don't you think about holding the W key going back home. You have to tap/press the S key (of course, what you all know, is brake/reverse), being cautious about the speed you're going. Try going down at such a rate your vehicle (and trailers, if any) are all controllable and don't have such a speed that will be unstoppable when braking for an incoming cliff. *Only once you're off the sand road you can let go of the W and S and let the momentum of your trucks' filled backside and the trailers just push you down fast! That'll be the only place where you can go be free and don't have such a hassle picking them back up. *Have a look at figure 4.1. Observe that my truck's speed is faster than usual. This is because I let the momentum+gravity of my truck just slide down the course. And, note that on the end of the GIF, I slowed down greatly. It's because I pressed W, and the "accelerator" button we all know and love, has a mystery of not piling up speed; it only makes the vehicle limited to such speed. *As usual, edit whatever sawmill you have to biggest settings (on the side with the arrows), so that your wood will be easy to handle when going to the dropoff. Refer to figure 4.2. *If your wood doesn't fit, try this tactic out: "angle forcing", on figure 4.3. All fat wood I've encountered can't go against this wonderful technique. *Here's a rough calculation of what you can get by stacking your wood well by my experience. Small truck: 2-3k profit, small trailer: 2-3k profit, medium truck: 4-6k profit, large truck: 8-10k profit, large trailer: 8-10k profit. Alright, good brothers! If you have made it down this far, you've either studied the moneymaking mechanics of the game like a no-lifed gamer like me, or you've just gone here solely for the reason of laziness. I understand. I'll see you guys again soon! Use the information well! Planning to get cavecrawler wood? Read this newly made guide! Cavecrawler Wood Farming Tips! Category:Blog posts